Man macht die Regeln nicht
Ich mochte die Frau, ganz ehrlich, wahrscheinlich empfand ich sogar etwas für sie. Es gab Zeiten in meinem Leben, da hätte ich ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen und ihn zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgeführt. Deswegen schmerzte es mich um so mehr, ihr diesen so dringenden Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen. Man macht die Regeln nicht. Einen Augenblick musste ich mich wohl in ihren Augen verloren haben, denn mit einem Ruck versuchte sie mich von sich wegzustoßen und fast hätte es auch geklappt. Daraufhin presste ich meine Hüfte schmerzhaft stärker auf ihren Torso. Ein letztes Mal sah ich in ihre blauen Augen und nickte zum Abschied, bevor ich mit dem Stein ausholte und ihren Schädel zertrümmerte. Man macht die Regeln nicht. Diesmal brauchte es tatsächlich nur 2 Schläge, bis das bestätigende Knacken des Schädels zu hören war. Auf einmal schälten sich Schrittgeräusche aus dem Lärm der Gassen. Ich hatte wirklich schnell handeln müssen und warf ihre Leiche einfach in das Loch unter meinem Shack. Nur eine Sekunde später tauchte Numusa hinter mir auf. Während sie mir die Ohren vollheulte wegen ihrem verschwundenen Mann, der im übrigen letzte Woche Gegenstand meiner Arbeit gewesen war, versuchte ich mich halbwegs verdeckend vor das Loch zu stellen. Anscheinend fiel es ihr wirklich nicht auf und nach ein paar Umarmungen und tröstenden Worten lies sie endlich von mir ab. Sobald sie verschwunden war konnte ich aufatmen und das Loch betreten. Ich wusste wirklich nicht wie sie auf die Idee gekommen war, unsere Familien wären Freunde, am liebsten hätte ich mit ihr an diesem Tag gearbeitet, leider kam sie zu spät und ich musste liefern. Man macht die Regeln nicht. Unten angekommen bereitete ich die Leiche vor und stellte zu meinem Glück fest, dass alle Schäden im Gerbungsprozess nicht mehr auffallen würden. Daraufhin stach ich mit meinem Messer, ich hatte es extra noch einmal schärfen lassen, in ihren Bauch und versuchte die Haut abzulösen. Ich war schon etwas stolz auf meine Arbeit, denn es gelang mir ein gutes Stück Haut fehlerfrei zu entfernen, ohne mich in irgendwelchen Gedärmen zu verfangen. Die Arbeit war hart und nach einiger Zeit hatte ich wirklich eine Pause nötig. An der Oberfläche beschlich mich wie immer diese Gefühlsmischung aus Erleichterung aus dem Loch gekommen zu sein und purer Abstoßung für all das Elend, dass sich da unter den Strahlen der brennenden Sonne abspielte. Vor mir schlurfte die alte Munashe mit gesenktem Kopf entlang, all ihre Söhne waren Drogenkriegen zum Opfer gefallen. Dieser Anblick machte mich krank, kurz überlegte ich sie auch aus Mitleid zum Projekt meiner Arbeit zu machen sollte, doch entschied mich dagegen und tat sofort den Rückzug in mein Loch an, in dem mich bessere Anblicke erwarteten. Wieder im Loch angekommen galt mein erster Griff dem Messer, doch meine Hand griff ins Leere. Verwundert sah ich mich im Raum um und nahm aus dem Halbdunkel eine leere Liege war. Es brauchte eine ganze Weile bis ich Verstand, dass mir soeben mein erster gravierender Fehler unterlaufen war. Schweiß brach mir aus und mein Herz schlug schneller. Mit einem Sprung schaffte ich es zum Tisch und löschte die Kerze. Es blieb weiterhin still. Die Luft anhaltend nahm ich kleine platschende Geräusche war. Sie schienen ganz aus der Nähe zu kommen. Ich bewegte meine rechte Hand langsam dorthin. Ich erschrack fast, als ich an etwas warmes und feuchtes stieß. Noch bevor ich meine Hand wegbewegen konnte, rammte sich etwas spitzes in meinen Arm. Den Schmerz ignorierend, griff ich ihren Arm während sich das Messer tiefer bohrte. Jetzt holte ich aus und rammte mich gegen sie. Sie gab nach. Wir landeten auf dem Boden. Meine linke Hand hatte sich in etwas bewegendem verfangen. Sie hämmerte wie eine verrückte auf meinem Kopf herum. Ich fühlte eine Lunge. Sie brach meine Nase. Ich stemmte mich auf ihre Lunge. Sie zappelte, schlug um sich, keuchte und gab schließlich nach. Erst nachdem ich das Licht wieder einschaltete sah ich wie grausam sie, elender Klumpen Fleisch der sie jetzt war, gelitten haben musste. Es tat mir wirklich Leid, so einen Tod hatte niemand verdient. Man macht die Regeln nicht. Die restliche Arbeit verlief sehr normal und der Händler bemerkte die Schäden nicht, ich hatte noch einmal Glück gehabt. Wieso schaust du mich so angewidert an, ist es wegen dem was ich tue oder viel mehr dem was ich bin. Hast du geahnt, dass ich dich belogen habe, denn in Wahrheit müsste es heißen „Wir machen die Regeln nicht!“ Ich und tausende andere haben kaum das Nötigste zum Überleben, reines Wasser ist hier der Weihnachtsmann eurer Welt und unser Hunger ist euer Überfluss. Das Einzige was ich will ist eine Zukunft für meine 4 Kinder und ein Leben, welches lebenswert ist. Es gibt hier nicht viele Arten um an Geld zu kommen und bei meiner Arbeit kann ich noch Menschen aus diesem Sumpf retten. Wirfst du mir das vor, du der du nicht einmal weißt was richtige Probleme sind, du dessen Art diese Menschen verschlingenden Townships gebaut hat. Aber zumindest ist eure Arroganz für etwas gut, denn ihr überseht, dass in Südafrika nicht so viel Tierleder verarbeitet wie exportiert wird. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord